1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a methods and apparatus for playing a content with thumbnail images created using the position information for each scene in the content.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a video content is played, thumbnails may be provided to allow fast movement to certain significant scenes. Thumbnails can be used to show significant scenes in a content including video images, and the thumbnails may generally be created for scenes in which there are changes in position or circumstances.
In the related art, the I-frames of a video content may be extracted, after which thumbnails may be created for significant scenes if an extracted I-frame is largely different from the previous I-frame. With this approach, it may be difficult to automatically create thumbnails, as a pre-processing of the video content is required. Also, as the video content may undergo a pre-processing procedure for creating thumbnails before being provided to a client device, it may be difficult to provide the content in real time. If the content is to be provided in real time, the feature of providing thumbnails may have to be omitted.